


No Need for Speed

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, First Meetings, Modern AU, Speed Dating, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: At the urging of her closest friends, Sansa Stark attends a speed dating event. The men there are less than desirable, but one rogue manages to catch her attention.





	No Need for Speed

Sansa was a ball of nerves in addition to being miserable. It was Speed Dating night at a small restaurant downtown and Sansa was finally sitting down. This was her first time attending such an event, and she couldn't believe she let her friends talk her into it. Apparently the ladies were each assigned a table with a number, and the men would move from table to table every 60 seconds in an attempt to get to know as many of the women as they could. At the end of the evening, once everyone had met and had a chance to speak, the men would write down their favorites. If one of the ladies they chose listed their name as well, the two of them would move to a different part of the restaurant and have a dinner date.

 

Sansa was thinking of reasons to excuse herself and go home when she heard the ringing of the bell.

 

***DING***

 

The first man to approach her table wore glasses with thick black frames, skinny jeans, and a plunging V-neck. His hair looked slick and greasy.

 

“Hello, my name is Derek. I’m currently unemployed. I like vintage clothes and I collect vinyl. I’m also vegan. Are you vegan?”

 

“Hi Derek. No.”

 

“Well, you should be. I’ve got some videos I can show you. They're really disgusting and upsetting.” He reached into his too tight pocket and pulled out his smartphone. “Have you seen the one about the pigs being castrated without anesthesia?”

 

***DING***

 

The next guy was an office type, she could tell. He wore a grey suit with a pink button-down shirt and a pair of brown leather moccasins that had tassels. _No socks? Ew._

 

“Hi. Nice to meet you. I’m Jordan. I have a Masters in Business Administration. I’m manager of the largest Denny's in the county. I collect pocket squares. I drove here in my Tesla. Low environmental impact, and it’s a real pussy magnet.” He gave her a wink. “Let’s see, what else. My nickname is 'The Man' because, well, I'm the man. Oh, and I don’t date anyone who wears larger than a size six.”

 Sansa put her hand up to stop him. “I’m a size eight.”

 “Well, uh, I suppose with the right diet plan and exercise regimen we could get you down to a more acceptable size.”

“Excuse me? Are you calling me fat? My size is perfectly acceptable as-is.”

“Oooh, you’re a mouthy one. That’s okay, I like females with spunk.” _Did he really just refer to women as “females?”_

 

***DING***

 

The third guy to sit across from her looked like he’d jumped out of a poster for clinical depression. He was wearing a dirty sweatsuit that looked like it had Cheeto dust on the front. He smelled like he hadn’t bathed in days, and he was already gulping down his fifth drink.

 

He said, “Hi,” but it was more of a sigh than a greeting.

 

“Um, hi. Are you okay?”

 

“Fine. I mean, as well as can be expected. My divorce was finalized last week. My ex wife is a raging bitch. She’s going to burn for what she did to me. Ungrateful whore. She got the house. My friends said I should put myself out there.” He held his head in his hands and began sobbing uncontrollably. “I’m sorry. I'm a bit emotional at the moment, but maybe we could go out sometime?”

 

***DING***

 

At this point, the pressure was off.  Sansa had accepted the fact that she wouldn’t be meeting anyone. This was just going to be a funny story she ended up telling her friends when she got home.

 

Number four approached her table and plopped down into the chair across from her. He was big and muscular, and he looked agitated. There was some pink scarring on one side of his face, and a few strands of his long black hair were out of place.

 

“Fuck it. This sucks. I don’t want to be here, but my friends talked me into it.”

 

 _Honesty. How refreshing._ “Yeah, I know what you mean. My friends talked me into it, too.”

 

He eyed her as if he were surprised. “You’re really beautiful. Wanna blow this joint and grab a beer next door?”

 

“Please!” Sansa couldn’t get out of there fast enough. After they both stood, he put his hand on the small of her back and was leading her to the door when she stopped. “Wait, you never told me your name.”

 

“Sandor.”

 

“Sandor...that’s unusual.”

 

“It’s Hungarian. I’m sure it means something stupid.”

 

Sansa chuckled and continued with him out the door. They walked next door to the bar and sat at a small table. They each had a few drinks, shared an order of fries, and chatted for what felt like an hour, but Sansa was shocked when she finally looked at her watch and saw that four hours had passed.

 

“Crap, I’m going to have to call it a night. I have work in the morning.”

 

Sandor stood and gestured for her hand. “No problem, let me walk you out.”

 

They made their way down the sidewalk and around the side of the restaurant where they had spent the first part of their evening. Sansa stopped by the side of a small SUV.

 

“Well, this is me.” She fiddled nervously with her keys. _Kiss me you idiot. Kiss me._

 

Sandor took a couple steps closer. “So, uh, I had a great time with you tonight. You know, after the whole freak parade thing.”

 

Sansa was looking down at her hands, but she could feel his eyes on her.  “Yeah, I had fun, too. We should maybe get together again sometime. I mean, if you want.”

 

Sandor stepped up closer so that their feet were toe to toe. He lifted her chin with one hand until her eyes met his. “I want.” In a move that was surprisingly gentle, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Sansa put her hands on his broad chest and kissed him back. He felt warm and strong beneath her touch. His arms encircled her and she was completely lost in the moment. A bomb could have gone off and she wouldn’t have noticed. After a minute or so, they parted. She got into her car and he shut the door for her. They agreed to meet for dinner at a barbecue joint across town in a couple of days.

 

As Sansa drove home, she was excited and blissfully happy about her evening. She began thinking of all the things she wanted to do before their next date. She was long overdue for a haircut, and a new cute outfit couldn’t hurt. Maybe she’d stop by after work one evening and get her nails done. Then it hit her. THE most important thing.

 

_I need a bikini wax. Just in case._

 

Just. In. Case.


End file.
